


Strawberry Milkshake

by Dyplopia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyplopia/pseuds/Dyplopia
Summary: She came every Saturday, a little after 2 PM, always calmly sitting at the same table in one of the corners of the café. She would grab a handheld device out of her pink, cat-shaped bag and she would play until someone came to attend to her. She would then peel her drowsy eyes off the screen to look at the waiter — always Nagito — and would ask for her usual. Strawberry milkshake. Hinata knew it by heart by now, as he was the one making the drinks and he would always eye her.





	Strawberry Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> So... My first Dangan Ronpa fic?? And the first one I ever write fully in English (my actual native language is French). I wrote it in two hours I think, seeing that I haven't planned any of the prompt for Hinanami Week in advance. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or bad grammar, this fic is unbeta'd. Feel free to point the mistakes out! I always look forward to improve my English ;w; Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this!

She came every Saturday, a little after 2 PM, always calmly sitting at the same table in one of the corners of the café. She would grab a handheld device out of her pink, cat-shaped bag and she would play until someone came to attend to her. She would then peel her drowsy eyes off the screen to look at the waiter — always Nagito — and would ask for her usual. Strawberry milkshake. Hinata knew it by heart by now, as he was the one making the drinks and he would always eye her. He had been doing that since the first time she came.

Hajime Hinata considered himself to be a plain and average teenage boy. The only thing exceptional about him was that he attended Hope’s Peak Academy, every day crossing paths with some of the most talented people in the country. But as a reserve course student, he had some fees to pay, and since the beginning of the school year, he had worked at a little café just a few streets away from his high school. He had been lucky enough to find himself working with Nagito Komaeda, member of the 77th class as the Ultimate Lucky Student.

« You should talk to her, Hajime-kun! »

Every Saturday, Nagito would also nag his friend about the girl, taunting him about his little crush.

« You know, I could cover for you making the drinks, and you go talk to my little Chiaki. »

The white-haired boy gave a smug smile to Hajime who just hid his face behind his hand. He knew the luckster was in the girl’s class. Hell, the reserve course student actually knew a lot about her, thanks to internet researches on the Ultimate Students and from chats he had with Nagito. He knew all her favorite games, knew her habit of falling asleep almost anywhere after her long nights of gaming alone in her dorm room, or with some online friends. And he also knew all of her little quirks from staring at her during his shifts, in-between the making of the drinks and on slow hours. He inhaled deeply and threw the dish towel he held to Nagito.

« Okay. But you better not talk about this to anyone. »

Nagito only snickered and shook his head, going behind the bar and letting the path clear for is friend. 

Hajime’s palms suddenly became sweaty, as well as his forehead. His breath become short, even before making the first step to the girl’s table. With every step, he could feel his heart beat faster and faster. He almost felt dizzy from the anxiety of talking to his crush. He finally reached the table. And for the first time, the girl rose her pink eyes to him. He could only notice how long and thick her eyelashes seemed, how her lips parted slightly to form a subtle ‘o’ shape and how her cheeks slowly turned a soft shade of pink. She averted her gaze to her handheld device — a Game Girl Advance — and began smashing the buttons a little more frankly. She bit her lower lip. He knew she was extremely shy, and that was part of why he never dared to go and talk to her. 

« What can I get for you, miss? »

It was odd calling a girl his age like this, but even so, she was a client before all. She blushed even harder, her fingers fidgeting upon the Game Girl. He already knew what she would get, it was always the same. She softly muttered the words, but before he went back to the kitchen, some notes caught his ear.

« … Are you playing Gala Omega ? »

She immediately darted her eyes towards him and made some sort of strangled noise.

« You know it? It’s such an old game! »

He smiled softly, scratching his neck.

« Y-yeah! »

Hajime could feel Nagito’s grin from here. He tried to keep his composure and smiled down to the girl who was positively beaming. And before he could go back to the kitchen, she extended her hand towards him.

« Hum… Nagito actually already talked to me about you… My name’s Chiaki. »

« And mine’s Hajime. »

It felt a little too formal to actually shake hands with the petite girl, but he had to admit he was glad to feel the warmth of her hand against his. Her skin was soft but the skin over the tip of her fingers was a little rough and harder than the rest , certainly from playing video games so much. 

« Would you… Want to hang out after my shift? We could… Talk about Gala Omega? »

Chiaki gave him a loving stare and nodded slowly.

« That would be lovely. »

Hajime then stormed back to the kitchen, his heart pounding in his chest, a huge smile stretching his lips.

« So? » Nagito asked.

« Absolutely no regrets. But you still have to tell me what you said to her about me. »

The white-haired boy slowly patted his friend’s shoulder before giving him a smug look.

« If you only knew… »

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hope it wasn't too bad ?? As I said, don't hesitate to point out any mistake I may have made. I'm looking forward to writing the other prompts, see you tomorrow!!


End file.
